


The Rivalry of Freckles and The Mullet

by willobean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Lotor is an asshole, M/M, Nyma is a bitch, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, junior! lance/keith/hunk/nyma, keith and allura are bffs, keith gonna beat lotor's ass, lance is an eyeliner! boy, lotor drank his respecting women juice, lotor's female warriors, matt has seen some stuff, pidge ships shatt, pining Allura, principal coran, rolo is a crack head, senior! allura/shiro/lotor/rolo/matt, shatt? shatt, shiro lost his arm in a fire, sophomore! pidge/shay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willobean/pseuds/willobean
Summary: “I already told you it was the right thing to do, damn.” Keith groaned. “Next time i’ll mind my own business.”“Just asked a question, mullet.” Lance hissed.Keith turned to face him and glared. “Don’t call me that, freckles.”Okay so Keith will admit that wasn’t his best moment.Lance sat back and smirked. “Freckles? Almost sounds like you’re flirting.”“Why would I flirt with you?” Keith rolled his eyes and smirked back. “Besides...your eyeliner is smudged.”Lance’s face went slack and he quickly reached up to his eyes. “What?! Which one! Don’t do this to me, mullet.”In which Lance and Keith have a classroom rivalry but become friends over making fun of each other. Homecoming is the place to find love, right?





	The Rivalry of Freckles and The Mullet

 

“You know who has the prettiest eyes?”

“Have you seen those _arms_?”

“Help I’ve fallen and I don’t _wanna_ get up.”

Keith slowly turned his head to look Allura dead in the eyes. She was propping her head in both her hands with the most gushy expression. He swore he saw hearts in her eyes.

“You look like you just came back from smoking weed with Rolo.” He said bluntly.

This caused Allura to sit up abruptly and gasped. “Keith Kogane! I would _never_.”

Keith shrugged and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom where Mr. Sanchez was giving a lecture. Something about cellular respiration. “I just call ‘em as I see ‘em.”

He pretended to pay attention for a few minutes until he felt a soft tap on his right shoulder. Keith ignored it and continued to look out the window. Eventually he turned to the side after a sharp kick was delivered to the back of his leg. Allura met his gaze with an innocent look.

“I’m trying to learn Allura.”

She merely rolled her eyes. “We both know that’s a lie. You hate biology.”

“I don’t hate it-”

“Mr. Kogane?”

Keith quickly turned his head back to the front of the room. Mr. Sanchez was now looking to him with a raised brow. He felt the gaze of all his classmates on him.

“Yes?”

“Do you have an answer?”

“Excuse me?” Keith said feeling his face grow red.

Mr. Sanchez sighed, “Keith, I asked you what an electron carrier is and it’s purpose.”

“Oh..um..”

A fast movement toward the front of the room caught Keith’s eye and he looked toward it. He wasn’t surprised to see the tan hand raised. It’s owner quickly shot out an answer like a Webster’s Dictionary on crack.

“Electron carriers are small organic molecules that are important to cellular respiration. Their main purpose is to pick up electrons from one molecule and carry it to another.”

Mr. Sanchez looked toward the boy who spoke. “Yes, thank you Mr. McClain that’s correct.”

Keith saw the boy turn to a darker skinned boy and fist bump him triumphantly. He turned his head back to shoot a smirk in Keith’s direction making him glare.

“However, “ Mr. Sanchez spoke up again. “Your name isn’t Mr. Kogane is it?”

Now it was Keith’s turn to smirk as the boy’s face fell and turned red with embarrassment. Mr. Sanchez noticed this and turned his attention back to him. 

“This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Mr. Kogane. You need to be paying attention in class instead of having side conversations with Ms. Hale.”

Keith looked down at his desk in shame. “Yes Mr. Sanchez…”

“Good.” He turned his attention back to the rest of the class. Keith looked back up to see the boy from before send a wink in his direction. He could see the perfect winged eyeliner on the boy from this angle. Keith shot back his most evil look.

Before Mr. Sanchez could finish what he was saying the bell decided to ring marking the end of the period. He quickly rushed to remind everyone about their homework assignments but it was lost in the chaos. Keith hastily picked up his books and got up to leave. Allura rushed in front of him and grabbed his arm pulling him out the door.

“Allura I can walk on my own.”

“I know but you’re so tiny you might get lost in the crowd.” Allura smiled back at him evilly.

“Shouldn’t you be telling Pidge that then?”

Allura clicked her tongue. “Don’t let her hear you say that. She may be small but she has a lot of anger.”

Keith gave a small laugh as Allura reached to open her locker door.

“You know what I don’t understand?” She said as she put up her books. “Why you’re friends with Hunk and Pidge but you hate Lance. I mean they’re kind of a trio.”

“I don’t _hate_ Lance.”

She huffed. “Yeah sure okay.”

“He just _really_ irritates me.”

Allura raised an eyebrow as she turned to look him in the eye. “Why? Did he do something?”

“You’re joking right?” Keith deadpanned. “How could you not have seen what he did in class today! He was obviously trying to one up me.”

“Hey Biology is his favourite subject. Cut him some slack.”

“Slack? Just because he likes the subject doesn’t mean he has to make me look dumb.” Keith argued.

“Well… did you know the answer?”

“Maybe I did.” He glared at the locker door too stubborn to admit his fault.

“ _Please_ Keith, I don’t believe -”

Allura was cut off when someone came rushing between the two. Keith looked down to see Pidge standing with a mischievous look on her face.

“You guys...will never...guess what happened.” She panted out.

“What news is so important that you actually ran.” Keith snickered. His moment was cut short with a groan when Pidge delivered a swift kick to his shin.

“Fuck off. At least I can run. Can _you_ in those tight ass jeans?”

“Oh now we’re getting personal, Gremlin.”

“Will you two stop bickering.” Allura cut them both off. “What did you have to tell us, Pidge?”

Pidge’s eyes lit up again. “Oh right. Well guess who got caught smoking weed in the gym?”

“Hmm.” Allura tapped her chin. “Rolo?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Again? Pidge that happens every other day. Not exactly running news.”

Pidge ignored the running remark and continued. “But you haven't even heard the best part. Guess who was with him?”

Keith and Allura both raised their eyebrows.

“ _Nyma_.”

“So? It’s not news that they smoke together.” Allura said as she turned to fix her hair in the mini locker mirror.

“But they weren't just smoking together.”

Allura paused and turned back around with a grin. “Oh?”

Keith groaned as he suddenly felt the chill of female gossip. Allura is a sucker to gossip. Pidge would never admit it but she herself does it quite a bit. The two of them together could spread information around the school before second period.

“They were practically eating each other’s faces. _"_

This caught Keith’s attention. “What?”

Pidge closed her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Oh yes. They were hardcore making out.”

“Wait...aren't her and Lance still together?” Allura said puzzled.

“At the moment I don’t know their status. Either way Lance will be pretty torn up about it.” Pidge answered.

“Maybe he doesn't even know.” Keith shrugged.

“It’s not like the poor boy will be surprised. You know how she is.” Allura sighed. “I wish he would just drop her all together.”

Pidge scoffed. “Remember last time me and Hunk tried telling him that?” She whistled, “He didn’t talk to us for a week.”

“Maybe he’ll realize one day she’s no good for him.” Allura said turning back to her locker. “I hope that’s today.”

“Maybe.”

Keith listened quietly to their conversation. Allura handed him a book from her locker and he took it. They had all their classes together except one so they usually shared a book unless they each needed their own. Keith had a locker but never really used it. Allura may have been a senior but she was taking several classes with the juniors. This was due to the fact that she hadn’t took some classes before transferring from England. Keith was thankful for it since she could help him study.

Allura gasps causing Keith to look up at her. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Shiro.”

He turned around to see the object of Allura’s fluttery heart. Walking down the hall was a tall muscular guy. He had a small shy smile on his face. His left arm was carrying all his books. He had lost the other in a car accident when he was younger and it was a touchy subject for him. He had a military style haircut with side buzz cut and all. The only difference was the white tuft in the front that stood out against his jet black hair.

“Takashi Shirogane.” Keith smirked at Allura as she ducked behind her locker door. “You’re hopeless."

“And you’re insufferable.” She muttered.

“As much as I love seeing you hilariously pin over Shiro,” Pidge grinned. “We all know who the real otp is."

Keith looked up to see what Pidge could be referring to even though he already knew the answer. Walking beside Shiro was a slightly shorter guy who was an exact replica of the demon beside him. He had orange-brown hair that stuck up in directions. Large round glasses sat upon his nose. They were too large for him as he kept pushing them back up his nose. His style choices may be nerdy but the look on his face was clear not to mess with him. Keith remembered hearing stories about his freshman year. He used to be a sweetheart until something happened the summer between freshman and sophomore year.

“ _Shatt_.” Pidge watched them with a shit eating grin.

“Correction.” Allura spoke up, “ _You_ , are the insufferable one.”

“Hey you gotta admit my brother is _so_ gay for Shiro.” Pidge snickered.

“Oh you wanna know what being gay as hell for someone looks like?” Allura deadpanned.

“Ah...you my friend have made an accurate statement.” Pidge stroked her chin in thought.

Keith looked back between the two in confusion. “What? Who is it?”

“You don’t know them.” Pidge waved him off.

“Yeah they don’t go here.” Allura backed her up.

Keith raised his hands in defeat. “Fine fine don’t tell me. I don’t care anyway.”

Pidge and Allura gave each other a look that said they weren't telling him something. Keith rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone. Hunk had snapchatted him a video of his puppies. He smiled as he sent back a response.

“Ew gag me.”

Keith looked up as Pidge spoke. He followed her line of sight and mirrored her disgusted look. Across the hall standing against the lockers was Lance and Nyma. He was pretty obviously flirting with her and she was giving a high pitched giggle in return. She put her arm on his bicep after he said something. Keith clicked his tongue.

“Tell them to get a room.” He groaned.

“I better go before I throw up and have to miss Chemistry.” Pidge stuck out her tongue. “I really don’t want to miss Chemistry.”

Allura and Keith both laugh as she quickly avoided the other side of the hall and walked away.

“I guess they’re back together.” Allura nodded in Lance and Nyma’s direction. “Either he doesn’t know what happened with Rolo or he’s so hooked on Nyma that he doesn’t care.”

“I don’t think she has enough respect for him to tell him.” Keith muttered.

“I don’t see why they’re back together again.”

“What is this like the fifth time?”

Allura sighed. “You know how she is Keith. I feel sorry for Lance. She’s got him wrapped around her finger.”

“I could pound her.”

“W-What?” Alluras stuttered and looked over at him in shock.

“Ya know...beat her up.” Keith said confused.

“Oh oh right. Of course that’s what you meant.” Allura laughed. “Why would you want to anyway? You’re not one to just randomly fight people.”

He shrugged. “She’s just a bitch.”

“Any other reasons?”

“Why would I have any other reason?”

“Just a question.” She looked over at the dark skinned girl again. “I don’t know if you could take her anyway.”

“What? Of course I could!” Keith spluttered.

“Oh no did I damage your fragile ego?” She mocked.

“Oh fuck off.”

Allura snickered and turned back to shut her locker door. “C’mon Mr. Masculinity let’s get to English.”

“Ew I hate English.”

“I know.” Allura smiled. “But I love it.”

Keith groaned as she drug him away in the direction of Mrs. Trigel’s classroom. There was no point trying to convince Allura to sit in the back of the classroom. English was her favourite class so she had to be in the front. Not to mention she was the teacher’s pet.

Keith sat down on Allura’s right and looked around to see who else was there already. He wasn’t surprised to see that Lance was not in his usual spot in front of the windows. He was probably still feeling up Nyma. Hunk however was already in his seat as usual. He gave Keith a smile and a wave. He returned the favour with a friendly wave and turned back to the front.

Allura nudged him with a humourous look and he followed her line of sight to the door. Leaning against the doorframe was Lance McClain who looked pretty out of breath. Surprisingly he wasn’t exactly _late_ but he seemed to think so. Lance made eye contact with Hunk and quickly rushed over to plop in the seat beside him.

“Hunk my man! Sorry I didn’t catch back up with you.” He whispered not so quietly.

Keith could almost hear Hunk rolling his eyes. “Yeah i’m sure you were super busy with other _things_.”

“Oh thanks man- wait, was that sarcasm?” Lance broke off in a mock gasp. “I thought we had something special!”

“Mr. McClain,” Mrs. Trigel spoke up with a stern tone. “Please keep your voice down. First you’re late then you disturb the other students.”

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He didn’t exactly like Lance but he knew the boy wasn’t late. It also wasn’t a secret that Mrs. Trigel highly disliked him. There was still at least a minute left before the beginning of class. He turned to the side to whisper to Allura.

“But he wasn’t late?”

“Mr. Kogane? Do you have something you would like to say?”

Keith froze when he heard Mrs. Trigel say his name. He slowly looked up to meet her eyes. Curse Allura making him sit in the front where he couldn’t make side comments. He swallowed his anxiety and spoke up.

“He wasn’t late Mrs. Trigel.”

This earned a few murmurs from students and Mrs. Trigel to raise her eyebrow. “Oh?”

“There was still a minute and a half when he came in. Therefore he wasn’t late. Class hadn’t started yet so he wasn’t disturbing any class. Just a group of gathered students who probably weren't paying attention to him anyway.”

“Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Kogane?”

Keith could see that she was losing her patience. “No ma’am. Just that you’re facts were incorrect.”

He widened his eyes at what he had just said to his teacher. Oh god why didn’t he have a filter. Mrs. Trigel’s face morphed into slightly controlled anger.

“I don’t like your tone with me. Go sit outside in the hall and think about your actions.” She turned around to the board. “Mr. McClain can join you.”

Keith bit his lip to hold back his protests. He stood up and walked out the door shutting it more harshly than necessary. He may have bad anxiety but his anger issues definitely overpowered that. He leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. Lance came out a few seconds later. Neither would make eye contact. They just stood there in silence for a few minutes till Lance broke it.

“Hey man...thanks for that. I know how much you hate me but you still stood up for me.”

Keith continued to look at the lockers and shrugged. “It was the right thing to do.”

“Why did you do it?”

“I already told you it was the right thing to do, damn.” Keith groaned. “Next time i’ll mind my own business.”

“Just asked a question, _mullet_.” Lance hissed.

Keith turned to face him and glared. “Don’t call me that, _freckles_.”

Okay so Keith will admit that wasn’t his best moment.

Lance sat back and smirked. “Freckles? Almost sounds like you’re flirting.”

“Why would I flirt with you?” Keith rolled his eyes and smirked back. “Besides...your eyeliner is smudged.”

Lance’s face went slack and he quickly reached up to his eyes. “What?! Which one! Don’t do this to me, mullet.”

His eyeliner actually wasn’t messed up at all until Lance started messing with it.

“Hmm the left? Or is it the right. I can’t tell.” Keith grinned evilly.

“ _I. Hate. You_.” Lance growled. “I must be excused.” He spun around in the direction of what Keith assumed to be the bathroom.

“Take your time!” Keith called behind him. Lance flipped him off causing him to break out in laughter. It was cut short however when the door he was leaning on suddenly disappeared causing him to stumble backwards.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is either the most fun to write or the hardest. Thankfully this one was pretty fun and I hope to really development their relationship well. I plan to switch out between them being pissed at each other and playfully mocking each other with some pining thrown in. 
> 
> season three just came out so i had to throw in some references to tHaT!!1! such as Mrs. Trigel is derived from the original green paladin and I plan on bringing in two of lotor's badass female warriors. Also 'hEy mAn...'
> 
> I might not update this as quickly since college just started back up for me but I will try to shoot out chapters as quick as I can. 
> 
> \- willow


End file.
